Take my heart away
by Gillie-n-Gala
Summary: The tale of how one Hobbit manged to save Frodo from the worst enemy he's ever been confonted with- himself. This is Gillia alone, trying to be dramatic, and failing miserably Be warned. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Ivy Bush was buzzing. According to Daddy Twofoot, who had been going about his usual wonderings, Gilia Brandybuck, cousin of Merry, was back in town for first time since any one could remember.

"I don't know what she's doing here," Daddy was saying. "I was just walking around and found myself in Buckland. I saw Master Merry speaking to a young Hobbit lady. I wasn't sure who she was at first, but then I recognised her. It's not hard you know, what with her face and every thing."

"Her face? Tell us about her face," cried the congregated Hobbits, who couldn't wait for some family history.

"Well, as you know, she was born not long after our Master Frodo, and she was perfectly normal, but then when she around 7, her home was burnt. She escaped, of course, but her face was disfigured. Her parents perished, so she…" he stoped suddenly, looking with fearful eyes at the door, where Merry, who had been listen ting to their conversation was standing in the doorway.

"So she what, Daddy? Continue your gossip with out fear, for Gilia can't hear you. Her reasons for returning are none of your businesses, but she is back, and she is looking for a peaceful home. Please don't make that impossible for her," he turned on his heel and left.

Merry arrived at Frodo's gate when he remembered he hadn't collected the wine he had been sent for. Cursing Daddy Twofoot, he marched up the path, thinking he could send Sam or Pippin for the wine. He found the three of them sitting round the table, talking about the day's happenings. Or at least, Sam and Pippin were talking; Frodo was just listening. As he didn't go out of Bag End as much as he used to, Frodo relied on Pippin, Sam and Merry to relay the goings on of the Shire.

"Ah Merry, did you get the wine?"

"No I didn't Frodo, I felt I had to tell you something before any one else tells you," he sat down across from Frodo, next to Pippin. Sam was sitting in his usual seat, next to Frodo. "Gilia arrived in Buckland today, I don't know where from. She says she here to visit her family, but feel she isn't telling the whole truth." 

His unexpected news was meet with silence. Frodo, speaking from a dreamy half- trance, told Sam and Pippin to go and fetch more wine.

When they were gone, he and Merry had a good talk.

"What do you mean, not telling the whole truth? I thought the Elves were looking after her."

"I thought so too, but something has happened. Gili refuses to peak of it; I haven't the faintest idea what it could be."

"You don't think it could be- no, surely not?"

"Nim? Could be, could be." Frodo face grew from the concern as before, to plain terror.

"B-b-but I thought… Gala… how Merry, how?"

Merry shook his head sadly. "I don't know. I just hope-" but what he hoped Frodo never found out. Pippin and Sam arrived back just then, carry a large jug of wine between them.

"Merry, you'll never guess who we just bumped into," Pippin said loudly, grinning all over his face. "Gili! She was looking high and low for you, I told her to go back to your house, you'll be there soon."

A loud screeching cut through the air as Merry got up and left. Frodo, Sam and Pippin had a merry night, drinking and talking until the hours before dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo couldn't sleep. Something was tormenting him, forbidding him his sleep. Finally giving up on rest, Frodo got up, dressed and left Bag End. He walked down the road and, without meaning too, found himself in the field where Bilbo had left him everything- including the Ring. He sat down on a log under a tree and wished Bilbo weren't in Rivendell that he was instead at Bag End. He wished her weren't trapped within the walls of Bag End with only Sam, Merry and Pippin to keep him company. Ever since he had returned to the Shire, Frodo had felt he didn't belong any more, for he had seen more terrible things and fought more horrible fears than any of the other Hobbits could even conceive. It was feeling that tore his heart but no matter how hard he tried; he could not change his ways. 

Raising a shaking hand, Frodo wiped away the tears that had begun to roll down his cheeks and has he did, he noticed someone- some_thing_ moving on the hill that looked over the field. Heat thumping against his ribs, Frodo leaped up and half ran, half crept across the field, over the fence and up the hill. As he drew nearer to the Flitter, he noticed there seemed to be some sort of light about it. Suddenly, slowly, the Flitter turned around. Frodo found himself gazing into bright green eyes with an unearthly light coming forth from them. This was not the evil yet pitiful light of Gollum's eyes, but sad, hopeless orbs. As quickly as they had turned to, the eyes turned away. The Flitter was running away.

"No, wait!" he called softly as he gave pursuit. They ran down the hill and onto the field. Frodo could now see the Flitter was completely concealed by a midnight black cloak that was pulled up to cover Its face. They kept running until It tripped and fell on the log Frodo had been sitting on. It cowered in the corner between two large root protruding from the ground, covering Its face protectively with Its arm.

"P-p-please d-don't hurt me," it begged softly. To his astonishment, Frodo found he recognised that voice. The owner's innocence was depicted by the soft feminine tones and its soft pleading made his hearty skip a beat. He hadn't heard the voice in over 30 years.

"Gilia," Frodo breathed. "Gillie, it's me, Frodo."

"Frodo?" Gilia removed her arm and looked up from where she was crouched. She stood up to look at him properly. "Frodo! It's so good to see you at last!" she enclosed him in her arms, and gave him the first embrace fro what was too long for both of them. 

They remained that way for what seemed to be an eternity to Frodo. Too long he had dreamed of this moment, holding Gillie in his arms at long last. But their happy reunion was ruined when the Sun peeked his sunny face over the hills, bathing all of Hobbiton in light.

Gillie jumped away in shock. "Oh no! I never realised it was so late. Frodo, promise you won't tell Merry I was here? He'd never forgive me." Frodo nodded, Gillie turned and prepared to run for the hill. At the last moment she whirled around and leant over and gave Frodo a kiss on his cheek. Then she spun and was gone. 

Frodo turned and walked up the road in a daze. He didn't notice the gardeners and farmers calling and pointing at him as he passed. It was only after he had closed the door to Bag End that he realised Gillie hadn't lowered the hood to her cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a query- I have started writing a 'history' for Gilia but I'm not sure if I should post it. If you're interested, let me know and I'll e-mail it to you.

Take my heart away- Chapter 3

Frodo woke up the next morning to Sam shaking him, telling him to rise because Merry was here and desperately wanted to speak to him. Sighing, he dressed and met Merry in his kitchen.

"Is there any thing I can help you with, Merry?" Frodo asked when they had sat down.

"Do you know where Gillie was last night? She didn't come home till after dawn."

Frodo shook his head. "No Merry, I don't."

Merry sighed. "I know you know something Frodo, you're telling me the truth. You know very well that she shouldn't out at night alone. "

"She's in the Shire Merry, she's safe."

"We thought she was safe here before, remember? Then the dwarves attacked and-"

"That was a mistake," Frodo interjected angrily.

"A mistake that left her an orphan. Frodo," he leaned forward in his chair. "You remember what is was like when your parents died Frodo. Gilia it was ten times worse; she had to leave the Shire, you were able to stay with Bilbo."

"Yes, and remember where that got me? I'm a prisoner in my own house Merry, I don't belong among my own people."

"And you think Gilia understands?"

"Well, yes, she doesn't belong among the Elves."

"Frodo, she's been living in the Misty Mountains for 25 years. She never knew about the Fellowship until Legolas visited Galacaida and told them."

"Yes, and how do you think she felt? She had no idea that two of her cousins were put in danger, constantly, and neither you nor Pippin had the common courtesy to write to her and let her know."

"I didn't tell her because she already had enough to worry about. And besides, if I had told her, she would've wanted to come, and Gala or Pippin or I would have allowed that. Yet she would have found a way, and then she would have gotten in trouble. Remember how she was?"

Frodo nodded grimly, memories of a 4-year old Gilia chasing after the three of them, yelling for them to slow down and wait up. Then she'd pretend to go home, but instead she'd be stalking them through the Shire, determined to be included. And only two years after that, her parents died and her world came crashing down around her.

"That was a long time ago," he said softly.

"And yet she hasn't changed."

"Maybe, maybe so," Frodo sighed as he stood up. "Today is set to be long one and I have much to do. I will see you soon." 

Merry nodded and left. Frodo collapsed into the chair by the fire. He didn't want to come between Merry and Gillie. He closed his eyes and had just about dropped off to sleep when a loud knocking at his door stirred him.

Shuffling and grumbling slightly, he got up and flung the door open. Standing there was Pippin alone- or was he? For he seemed to be having great difficulty in holding the large, wrapped and struggling parcel he was carrying. He stepped into the entrance hall and put it down gratefully. An almighty tearing rendered the air as who ever it was in side freed it self. Not long afterwards, Gilia stood in the entrance hall with a pile of paper at her feet a scarf covering her face from above her left eye to the right corner of her mouth.

"Not one of your more brilliant ideas Pippin," she said grimly.

"I didn't hear you come up with any thing yourself," he replied. Grinning and shaking his head, Frodo lead them into the kitchen and produced from one of his many pantries, some buns and beer for them to enjoy.

"Gilia, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Merry is being horrendous. He won't let me out of Buckland, and it's so boring over there."

"You're the first Brandybuck I've heard say that."

"And it won't be the last time."

Frodo smiled. Gillie had never been able to stand other people telling her what to do. He suddenly remembered she had been living with Gala for 25 years. He wondered how much she still remembers from her childhood. 

"Gilia, how much do you remember about Shire life?" he asked her.

A fire started in her eyes as she leant forward and whispered excitedly: "First breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper!"

Frodo laughed. "And I hope the Elves were feeding you properly."

"Oh yes," she nodded. "I taught Gala a thing or two about the Hobbit ways. Now Legolas and the others think she's abnormal; she can't stop eating!"

The three of them laughed, but their mirth was cut short by a banging on the door. Gilia made a sort of gaping sound through her bun and dove into a spare bedroom.

"Merry!" Frodo exclaimed upon opening the door. "Why are you back so soon?"

"I heard Gillie speaking. Where is she?" Merry barged past his second cousin and began to poke his head in every nook and cranny in Frodo's entrance rooms. "Frodo, you really are being ver irresponsible. If her parents were alive-"

"My parents?" Gilia had emerged from her hide out. "How dare you bring my parents into this? Ever since I have arrived home, you have done nothing but lecture me on how to keep my head down and told me constantly to stay home. I am 33 now Merry, you can't tell me what to do, you never could."

"Gillie, do you know why your parents were killed?" 

Merry had managed to strike Gilia dumb. She took an involuntary step back. "M-my parents? They died in a fire didn't they," she looked around the room, form one guilty face to another. "D-didn't they?"

"Merry, I don't think is too smart."

"I agree with Pip Merry, are you sure this the right thing to do?"

"I'm positive Frodo," he replied, not taking his eyes from Gilia. "It is time she knew that truth."

Frodo sighed and muttered something about the truth coming out a lot in this room.

Gilia and Merry sat down in chairs opposite to each other at the table. Frodo sat next to her, Pippin next to Merry.

"Gilia, your parents were killed when you were a young Hobbit girl. A band of dwarves, under the command of Nim Woodenarmour attacked your hole and they would have killed you, but they didn't manage, I'm not sure why.

"After I rode with you into the Old Forest, where we meet Galacaida, who agreed to take you with her. She cast a spell and made you forget your whole ordeal."

"Why? Why would she make me forget?"

"We felt you might not've been able to handle it."

"But why did they come to the Shire in the first place? Where are the Iron Hills?"

"The Iron Hills are beyond Erebor, the Lonely Mountain," Frodo put in, knowing most about that area of Middle earth. "We're not sure why they attacked."

"So you see Gillie, you're safest inside, where they can't find you. I'm only trying to help you." Merry pleaded.

Gilia looked from Merry to Pippin to Frodo. Realising she had no other choice, she nodded. "I understand," she said softly. Merry nodded too and together, they stood and left Bag End.


End file.
